Sanosuke Kyoya
Sanosuke Kyoya is currently the Captain of Squad 9. He was previously the Leader of the Onmitsu Kido 3rd division's Detention unit. One of the more laidback Captain's, is very reliable. He prides himself in being the most Graceful fighter in the Gotei 13. Appearance Sanosuke Kyoya is a man with light-skin with Turquiose eyes. He wears the Standard Shihaksho and a sleeveless Captain's Haori. His uniform is tied by a Gray rope. He has Black colored messy hair that cover his thin eyebrows and stops at his ears. He wears gray fingerless gloves that cover most of his forearm and sown on the right is the squad nine flower symbol. Sano is never seen with his Zanpaktou, but instead carries a Wakizashi on his left side. Has a Tatoo below his left eye of the Kanji for Fear.[1]Usually seen walking with his arms tucked within the sleeves of his Shihaksho and Clogs. Personality Sanosuke has a laidback and caring nature. In his youth he would easily get frustrated and complain when things didn't go his way. He changed his attitude after his parents were killed during a battle in district 79, Kusajishi, on the outskirts of Rukongai. When Sano has free time he mostly walks around the Rukongai. He is a very approachable person who is loved in District 1 of Rukongai, and Admired by his subordinates. In Battle he is calm, quick-wittted, and poised. On the weekends Sano goes out to have drinks with a few of the squad members and is especially cheerful when Miyuki-chan tags along. Though he is in charge of the Seireitei Bulletin, he'll usually skip out and dump the work on Miyuki Sasaki He is as very respectful to the other Captains. Always adresses the Senior Captains as Senpai. History Sanosuke is a member of a middle-class Noble Family that resides within the Seireitei. Sano lost his parents at a young age and other than his mothers beautiful smile, he doesn't remember them. Though he was always told that his mother was the Most elegant fighter in Soul Society. This is were he devoted himself to be the most graceful Shinigami in history as well as when he became more patient. His parents were mostly gone due to their Responsibilities as Shinigami and Nobles. He spent most of his time in District 1, Junrinan, of Rukongai where his Uncle Auron Kyoya lived and why he is so well known in this district. Auron was the one who taght him the basics of zanjustu. When Sanosuke was strong enough Auron took him to train in the Northern districts to fight hollows and would sometimes camp out their. Around this time 36 years ago is when the two found a teenage girl fighting a hollow with a Kodachi. After saving her they wanted to treat her wounds, but as soon as she thanked them she ran off. Auron sent Sanosuke back home alone and decided to go look for the girl. The next day Sano went to see Auron and discovered the girl was tied to a tree behind his house with her wounds healed. When she calmed she revealed her name to be Miyuki Sasaki. Auron decided to train her along with Sano. Though these two butted heads a bit they got together really well three years prior to entering the Academy. Around this time that his Uncle had disappeared 28 years ago. Afterwards he entered the Shinigami Academy along with Miyuki 25 years ago. He passed the entrance exam on the first try and was put in the Normal curriculum. Teachers always scolded him for his laziness when it came to learning Hado. He was good at it, but never found much interest in it. However, his Bakudo spells always were at the top of his class. In his fifth year many recruiters offered him Seated positions in thier squads. He decided to take the 11th seat of squad 2, six months before his graduation at the top of his class in most Categories. After his graduation and a few days prior to officially joining the Onmitsu Kido Sanosuke was to become the 19 Head of the Kyoya Family. Though he turned down the offer saying he had no interest in noble diplomacy. Since then he hasn't spoken nor seen his clan. The next day Auron appeared before him in and the two fought in district 80, Zaraki, to test Sanosuke's abilities. When the fight was over Auron hand him a Wakizashi saying it belonged to Sano's mother and has kept and fought with it since. After graduation Sanosuke entered squad 2 as it's 11th seat, 19 years ago. Sano was the Fastest Academy student, but when joining the Onmitsu he saw that his Shunpo paled in camparison, Especially to that of Asura Mishima. He quickly rose to the fifth seat and became Captain of the Onmistu Kido's 3rd Division. He was then promted to Detention Unit Captain, before taking the position of Squad 9 Captain 7 years ago. At that same time Miyuki became his Vice-Captain. Plot Before the attack on Soul Society Sanosuke was feeling uneasy, so he proceeded to take precations and set up defense at the West Gate. Jidanbo Helped out and the both had the residents of Junrinan take refuge. Sanosuke waited at the far end of the town feeling that Captain Buramu was out there. However, He falls asleep for a while and wakes up to see fires in Seireitei. He then proceeds to back to Jidanbo. He finds that Buramu is fighting some unamed Shinigami, but avoids it and goes to Secure the area in front of him. Afterwards he runs into Miyuki Sasaki after she finishes her battle, at the 3rd Division entrance. The Two make Rounds to see want needs to be done and scure the surrounding areas. After the Attack has calmed he returns to the Barracks to get the Seireitei Bulletin Issue done. He manages to get most of it done before leaving for the Captains Meeting. At the Meeting Hall Sanosuke appears once some of the Captains have entered, since he was early and waiting for more to arrive, Though Kazuma picked up on the fact that he had fallen asleep. After waiting for a while he walks outside and sees that Miyuki was spying again. The two talk and he eases Miyuki's worries, she leaves and Sanosuke Re-enters. Shortly Captain's Mishima and Kame finally arrive. Many concerns were discussed. Sanosuke mentioned to everyone that the invasion occurred mostly at East Gate where the Defenses were weakest, due to the lack of high ranking officers in those disignated Squads. He proposes that he take over the 4th Division until a new Captain is appointment. The Captain's Agree and after more discussion Kazuma leaves and Sanosuke as well. He then finds his 3rd Seat Sojiro Himura outside spying for Miyuki. He tells him it's alright and leaves for the Squad 9 training grounds. There he has drinks with his supposed dead Uncle, Auron Kyoya. Auron brings up the fact that the Senior Captains are hiding something from the rest and Hueco Mundo. However, before he finishes Sano stops him and says that he knows that something is wrong. The turn walk away, but tells him of his Hokkaido hideout. The Attack has stopped and Sanosuke Miyuki a few instruction on the squad and leaves it in her hands while he is at the 4th Division. upon arriving there he runs into a messenger and a level one alert has been called. He says he'll be staying in Seireitei to defend it. After he is greeted by the Seated officers of the 4th and gives a short speech. Then he walks down with newly promoted 3rd seat Ayami Tanaka. He starts on the squads paperwork. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: '''Sanosuke is a master swordsman who specializes in Nito-ryu. His dual Kodachi allows him great freedom in battle and leaves almost no gaps in his defense. His conterattacks are among the swiftest in the Gotei 13. Sanosuke is rarely seen with his Zanpaktou because he seals it in a scroll. Instead he carries a Wakzashi, though many people mistake this for his Zanpaktou. '''Hakuda Master: Like his Swordsmanship, Sano's Hakuda is very Swift. Also he Prefers to fight with his Hakuda skills. He usually fights with both hands in sleeves and only uses kicks. Though he has a varity of other Martial Arts that he goes to, if the situation calls for it. It's said that his Hakuda skill rival that of the Senior Captains. *'Kamaitachi: '''Sano swings with great force that even without a direct hit he can still cut an opponent and knock them down. With this he can take out several hollows at a time. '''Great Spiritual Pressure: '''As a Captain, he has great control over his spiritual pressure. He can envelope himself in it to lessen the damage of any attack. He wears his Gentei Kaijo symbol on the back of his left hand when going to the World of the Living. '''Immense Durability: '''Sano almost always comes out fights unscathed. He took a direct hit from a Gran Rey Cero with only a few scracthes and has been known to be able to deflect it with his palms. Plus with his Reiatsu he can Reduce any attacks power. '''Immense Strength:' His strength is so great he can shatter a building with his mere palm. He can also stab his Opponents with with an open fist jab. Kibo Abilities: 'Sanosuke never had an interest in kido so he never cared for it. If it wasn't for this he could have graduated from the Academy about 2 years early. *'Hado: Sanosuke can perform level 59 and lower without a problem. Hado's higher than 59 are hard to control and either back fire or end up hurting his comrades, so he forbids himself from using them unless the situation is bad. Also he doesn't remember the Enchantations so he can't strengthen them. *'Bakudo: '''Sano is great at these spells and tends to use them to support his comrades. He knows up to level 81 and took the time to learn the Enchantation for these spells. '''Shunpo Expert: '''During his days in the Academy he was the fastest in his class. Though when entering Onmitsu Kido he noticed that his Shunpo was slower than about 7 members including the Captain. *'Ryusui no Ugoki:' (Flow of the River Current) A move that Mixes slow and Rapid motions to confuse Opponents, by making afterimages. This was a technique that only Sanosuke and Miyuki can use. He created during his time in Onmitsu by taking the basics of Utsusemi a step futher. '''Tactician: '''Sanosuke has trained his eyes to be able to focus on people's emotions and feet no matter how quick the opponent. This way he can tell what there next move is going to be and where it comes from. During instances of Chaos he can easily calm and Organizing his Subordinates. He always has them do group training in order for them to handle situations with teamwork, to avoid less casualties. He also finds this Neccessary because Squad 9 is in charge of Protecting the Seireitei. Zanpakuto '''Kazekage' (Wind Shadow): A dual weilded Zanpaktou in the form of Sakabato Kodachi (Reverse-Blade, Mid Sword). The blades can't cut and are in a single sheathe. Both blades posses no Guard. One appears to be the end of the Sheathe when inside and the other has a Turquiose hilt. During his time in Onmitsu Kido he sealed it within a scroll that he keeps within his left sleeve, because it was to flashy to carry during Stealth missions. Instead he carries a Wakzashi, though many people mistake this for his Zanpaktou. Till this day he stores it in there because he prefers to use Hakuda Techniques. *'Shikai': Kazekage it release with the chant: Wind Slash Apart The Weeping Heavens, Shadows Decieve The Crumbling Earth, KazeKage. The Bottom blade attains a regular Black Hilt and a guard that has the shape of Butterfly wings, held in left hand. The other remains turquiose and attains a guard with the shape a cloud, held in right hand. Both remain Sakabato Kodachi. **'Shikai Special Ability:' When Holding both swords he can not use Kazekage's abilities. It has to Main abilities of Wind and Shadows. He can use both elements together or choose to use them separately. ***'Kaze: '''Activated by letting Right sword into the air, while other remains in the left hand. Many wind style techniques are available to Sanosuke. ****'Kazehyou''' (Wind Panther): 'Like the name suggests A burst of Wind is shot in the form of a panther and looks to be charging at it's opponents. This move only goes in a straight path, but with great speed. ****'Kazehyou no Arashi (Wind Panther Storm): 'A move were 5 burst of wind in form of a panther fly off into different directions and try to engulf the enemy in a sphere of wind. ****'Kaze Bushin (Wind Clone): A move only seen by Miyuki and that Sanosuke doesn't resort to. When the Wind clone is attacked it bursts into wind and can shred the enemy apart if they are not careful. (Similair to Kakashi's Lightning clone). ****'Havoc Gale:' A cyclone of wind is created to that acts like a vacuum to suck the enemy in. The move doesn't do much damage, but he uses it to distract the enemy to launch other moves. Rarely uses it. ****'Gale Palm: '''This move is used when Sanosuke has no weapons in hand. Instead his hands are engulfed in highly condensed wind. So he essentially fights with his hand and the strikes can easily cut an opponent like a regular sword. However, this move has a 5 minute time limit, If any more time elapses the wind will start to cut Sanosuke's hands slowly and render them useless for some time. ***'Kage:' Activated by letting Left sword sick into his Shadow, while other remains in right hand. ****'Kage Tag: Sanosuke can gain control of any shadow that he touches within a mile radius. Also he can dive in and out of them at any time, however he can only stay in for about 15 second intervals. He can also fire off Kazehyou no Arashi and vareiants through the shadow. (like how Stark sent his wolfs to attack Kyoraku through the shadows). ****'''AmeKage (Shadow Rain): **** *'''Bankai: Shingetsu no Kazekage (Wind Shadows New Moon) '''Bankai Special Ability: Relationships Miyuki Sasaki - A childhood friend who he meet after him and Auron saved during a hollow attack. They trained under Auron together and entered the academy and Onmitsukido as well. When he became Captain he Approached her while she served in the 13th division. He asked her to become her Leiutanent and received a favorable answer. Masami Kyoya - Sanosuke's mother. Sano gets his personality from Masami as well as his desire to be the most graceful Shinigami. He doesn't remeber much of her. He can only go by what Tokahana & Auron tell him. Auron Kyoya Sanosuke's Uncle who was a renowned Captain and the last head of the Kyoya family. Auron was his Mentor. After Sano graduated the academy they fought at their usual pratice area. After their fight Auron gave a Wakizashi that belonged to his mother. They haven't seen each other since. Azusa Kyoya - Azusa is his Grandmother, though he has never had any contact with her. Jidanbo - A friend who looked after Sano when he was younger. Jidanbo shares a lot of what goes on with Squad nine and tends to keep silent to others when it comes to things like the recent attack on Soul Society. They both have a mutual respect for one another. Tokahana Sato - Sanosuke had a great relationship with the deceased Captain and was hit hard by her loss. They did joint training with both Squads. They went for drinks and played Shogi, Sanosuke only won 11 out of 297 matches. Sanosuke still looks after the members of her Squad in honor of her memory. Ai Shiro - Sanosuke Recommended Ai to the Vacant Lieutenants spot of the 4th Company. He says it's because he sees a lot of potential in him and that is true. However he didn't want to handle the workload of the squad. THough Ai is the same, so when they skip out they sometimes meet up to have drinks and hangout. Trivia *Favorite color is Turqouise *Birthday is August 9th. *As of now only Miyuki Sasaki and Ayami Tanaka can call him Sano. *Likes to skip out of work to hang in Junrinan and mingle with the citizens. *Has a hand to hand fight with Jidanbo once every two weeks. Quotes *"Whether it's the sky or the ground, so long as your within the domain of my Reiatsu you can never escape KazeKage." Category:Heavenly Kazeshini Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Sanosuke Kyoya